dinodominionfandomcom-20200214-history
Album
The classification of dinos is based on albums and sub albums. The album or sub album of a dino is especially important in using skills. The Carnivore albums are Theropoda, Pterosaur, Marine Reptile. The Herbivore albums are Thyreophora, Marginocephalia, Ornithopoda. Every dino, including DNA and other variations, has a album. We're hopeing to collect them all here. +Big shoutout to PREDATORZ for making this page happen! Normals Here are all the infos about the normal Dinosaurs in the Album: ''Thyreophora: ''' Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-51-29.png|Ankylosaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-50-58.png|Huayangosaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-50-52.png|Hungarosaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-40-58.png|Kentrosaurus Screenshot_2013-03-06-12-09-45.png|DNA Kentrosaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-50-44.png|Stegosaurus '' Marginocephalia: '' Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-51-49.png|Albertaceratops Album Gold Cage Albertaceratops.PNG|Rare Normal Albertaceratops Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-51-44.png|Archaeoceratops Album DNA Archeoceratops.PNG|DNA Archaeoceratops Screenshot_2013-03-06-12-11-11.png|Brachyceratops Album DNA Brachyceratops.PNG|DNA Brachyceratops Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-52-01.png|Diabloceratops Album Rare Normal Diabloceratops.PNG|Rare Normal Diabloceratops Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-52-12.png|Pachycephalosaurus Screenshot 2013-03-04-09-20-12.png|Rare Normal Pachycephalosaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-52-32.png|Pentaceratops Album DNA Pentaceratops.PNG|DNA Pentaceratops Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-52-18.png|Psittacosaurus Album DNA Psittacosaurus.PNG|DNA Psittacosaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-52-07.png|Triceratops Album DNA Triceratops.PNG|DNA Triceratops Screenshot_2013-03-06-12-11-37.png|Starting Campaign Triceratops Screenshot 2013-02-13-14-51-55.png|Udanoceratops '' Ornithopoda: '' Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-53-11.png|Corythosaurus Screenshot_2013-03-06-12-12-21.png|Edmontosaurus Album Gold Cage Edmontosaurus.PNG|Rare Normal Edmontosaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-53-29.png|Hypsilophodon Screenshot_2013-03-06-12-12-46.png|DNA Hypsilophodon Screenshot_2013-03-06-12-12-14.png|Iguanodon Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-53-40.png|Lesothosaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-53-34.png|Maiasaura Screenshot_2013-03-06-12-12-28.png|Ouranosaurus Album DNA Ouranosaurus.PNG|DNA Ouranosaurus Screenshot_2013-03-06-12-12-36.png|Parasaurolophus Album DNA Parasaurolophus.PNG|DNA Parasaurolophus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-53-18.png|Shantungosaurus '' Sauropoda: Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-54-00.png|Amargasaurus Screenshot 2013-03-06-12-13-06.png|DNA Amargasaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-54-11.png|Anchisaurus|link=Anchisaurus Album DNA Anchisaurus.PNG|DNA Anchisaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-53-53.png|Apatosaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-54-45.png|DNA Apatosaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-54-05.png|Argentinosaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-54-34.png|Brachiosaurus Album DNA Brachiosaurus.PNG|DNA Brachiosaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-54-26.png|Diplodocus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-54-39.png|Mamenchisaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-54-18.png|Saltasaurus Album DNA Saltasaurus.PNG|Rare Normal Saltasaurus? DNA album saltasaurus.png|DNA Saltasaurus Theropoda: Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-55-07.png|Allosaurus Screenshot_2013-03-06-12-13-52.png|Austroraptor Album DNA Austroraptor.PNG|DNA Austroraptor Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-55-32.png|Carnotaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-55-39.png|Cryolophosaurus Crylo.PNG|DNA Cryolophosaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-55-52.png|Deinonychus Album DNA Deinonychus.PNG|DNA Deinonychus Album Gold Cage Deinonychus.PNG|Deinonychus Rare Normal Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-56-05.png|Dilophosaurus Screenshot_2013-03-06-12-14-11.png|DNA Dilophosaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-55-23.png|Gallimimus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-56-18.png|Megalosaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-56-12.png|Microraptor Screenshot_2013-03-06-12-14-20.png|DNA Microraptor Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-55-45.png|Spinosaurus Album DNA Spinosaurus.PNG|DNA Spinosaurus Album Rare Spinosaurus.PNG|Rare Normal Spinosaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-55-59.png|Tyrannosaurus Album Gold Cage Tyrannosaurus.PNG|Rare Normal Tyrannosaurus Album Starting Campaign Tyrannosaurus.PNG|Starting Campaign Tyrannosaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-55-16.png|Velociraptor Album DNA Velociraptor.PNG|DNA Velociraptor Album Rare Normal Velociraptor.PNG|Rare Normal Velociraptor Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-56-24.png|Yangchuanosaurus Album DNA Yangchuanosaurus.PNG|DNA Yangchuanosaurus Pterosaur: Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-56-55.png|Pteranodon Screenshot 2013-04-03-22-51-23.png|DNA Pteranodon Album Starting Boost Pteranodon.PNG|Starting Campaign Pteranodon Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-56-49.png|Pterodactylus Album DNA Pterodactylus.PNG|DNA Pterodactylus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-57-02.png|Zhejiangopterus Album DNA Zhejiangopterus.PNG|DNA Zhejiangopterus Marine Reptile: '' Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-57-22.png|Elasmosaurus Album DNA Elasmosaurus.PNG|DNA Elasmosaurus Screenshot_2013-03-06-12-14-59.png|Futabasaurus Screenshot_2013-03-06-12-15-12.png|DNA Futabasaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-57-13.png|Ichthyosaurus Screenshot_2013-03-06-12-15-06.png|DNA Ichthyosaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-57-35.png|Plesiosaurus Album DNA Plesiosaurus.PNG|DNA Plesiosaurus '' Rares Here are all the infos about the Rares Dinosaurs in the Album: Thyreophora: '' Screenshot_2013-03-06-12-10-04.png|Rare Ankylosaurus Album Rare Hungarosaurus.PNG|Rare Hungarosaurus Album Rare Kentrosaurus.PNG|Rare Kentrosaurus Screenshot_2013-03-06-12-10-16.png|Rare Stegosaurus Album DNA Rare Stegosaurus.PNG|DNA Rare Stegosaurus '' Marginocephalia: '' Album Rare Albertaceratops.PNG|Rare Albertaceratops Album Rare Pachycephalosaurus.PNG|Rare Pachycephalosaurus Album Rare DNA Pachycephalosaurus.PNG|DNA Rare Pachycephalosaurus Album Rare Pentaceratops.PNG|Rare Pentaceratops Screenshot_2013-03-06-12-11-54.png|Event Rare Pentaceratops Album Rare Triceratops.PNG|Rare Triceratops Album Rare Zuniceratops.PNG|Rare Zuniceratops '' Ornithopoda: '' Album Rare Huaxiaosaurus.PNG|Rare Huaxiaosaurus Album Rare Iguanodon.PNG|Rare Iguanodon Album Rare Ouranosaurus.PNG|Rare Ouranosaurus '' Sauropoda: '' Album Rare Amargasaurus.PNG|Rare Amargasaurus Album Rare Ampelosaurus.PNG|Rare Ampelosaurus Album Rare Apatosaurus.PNG|Rare Apatosaurus Album Rare Brachiosaurus.PNG|Rare Brachiosaurus Album Rare Jobaria.PNG|Rare Jobaria Album DNA Jobaria.PNG|DNA Rare Jobaria '' Theropoda: '' Album Rare Allosaurus.PNG|Rare Allosaurus Album Rare Event Exclusive Allosaurus.PNG|Rare Event Exclusive Allosaurus Album Rare Austroraptor.PNG|Rare Austroraptor Album DNA Rare Austroraptor.PNG|DNA Rare Austroraptor Album Rare Baryonyx.PNG|Rare Baryonyx Album Rare Carnotaurus.PNG|Rare Carnotaurus Album Rare Cryolophosaurus.PNG|Rare Cryolophosaurus Album DNA Rare Cryolophosaurus.PNG|DNA Rare Cryolophosaurus Album Rare Event Exclusive Cryolophosaurus.PNG|Rare Event Exclusive Cryolophosaurus Album Rare Deinonychus.PNG|Rare Deinonychus Album Rare Dilong.PNG|Rare Dilong Album Rare Dilophosaurus.PNG|Rare Dilophosaurus Album Rare Regenerate Dilophosaurus.PNG|DNA Rare Dilophosaurus Album Rare Gallimimus.PNG|Rare Gallimimus Album Rare Gorgosaurus.PNG|Rare Gorgosaurus Album Rare Mapusaurus.PNG|Rare Mapusaurus Album Rare Microraptor.PNG|Rare Microraptor Album Rare Event Exclusive Christmas Microraptor.PNG|Rare Event Exclusive Christmas Microraptor Album Rare Event Exclusive Microraptor.PNG|Rare Event Exclusive Microraptor Album DNA Rare Microraptor.PNG|DNA Rare Microraptor Screenshot 2013-03-30-22-44-53.png|Rare Spinosaurus Album Rare Event Exclusive Spinosaurus.PNG|Rare Event Exclusive Spinosaurus Album Rare Tyrannosaurus.PNG|Rare Tyrannosaurus Album Rare Event Exclusive Tyrannosaurus.PNG|Rare Event Exclusive Tyrannosaurus Album Rare Velociraptor.PNG|Rare Velociraptor Album Event Exclusive Rare Velociraptor.jpg|Rare Event Exclusive Velociraptor '' Pterosaur: '' Album Rare Anhanguera.PNG|Rare Anhanguera Album Rare Eudimorphodon.PNG|Rare Eudimorphodon Album Rare Pteranodon.PNG|Rare Pteranodon Album Rare Regenerate Pteranodon.PNG|DNA Rare Pteranodon Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-56-43.png|Rare Thalassodromeus Album Rare Zhejiangopterus.PNG|Rare Zhejiangopterus Album DNA Rare Zhejiangopterus.PNG|DNA Rare Zhejiangopterus '' Marine Reptile: '' Album Rare Elasmosaurus.PNG|Rare Elasmosaurus Album Rare Liopleurodon.PNG|Rare Liopleurodon Album DNA Rare Liopleurodon.PNG|DNA Rare Liopleurodon Album Rare Plesiosaurus.PNG|Rare Plesiosaurus Album Rare Tylosaurus.PNG|Rare Tylosaurus '' Super Rares Here are all the infos about the Super Rares Dinosaurs in the Album: Thyreophora: '' Album Super Rare Ankylosaurus (Type 1).PNG|Super Rare Ankylosaurus (Type 1) Album Super Rare Gargoyelosaurus.PNG|Super Rare Gargoyleosaurus '' Marginocephalia: '' Album Super Rare Chasmosaurus.PNG|Super Rare Chasmosaurus Album Super Rare Einiosaurus.PNG|Super Rare Einiosaurus '' Ornithopoda: Sauropoda: '' Album Super Rare Sauroposeidon.jpg|Super Rare Sauroposeidon '' Theropoda: '' Album Super Rare Carcharodontosaurus.jpg|Super Rare Carcharodontosaurus Album Super Rare Deinonychus.PNG|Super Rare Deinonychus Album Super Rare Mapusaurus.PNG|Super Rare Mapusaurus Album Super Rare Suchomimus.jpg|Super Rare Suchomimus IMG 1771.jpg|Super Rare Tyrannotitan Album Super Rare Velociraptor.PNG|Super Rare Velociraptor Album Super Rare Utahraptor.PNG|Super Rare Utahraptor '' Pterosaur: '' Album Super Rare Quetzalcoatlus.PNG|Super Rare Quetzalcoatlus '' Marine Reptile: '' Album Super Rare Kronosaurus.jpg|Super Rare Kronosaurus '